Unrecognized Recognition
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: What happens when two strange new Elves come to Sorrow's End? What happens when Skywise recognizes one of them? And of all things, she doesn't recognize him back? Will Skywise be able to survive it? SkywiseXOC Rated "T" for the occasional bloody battle. And for the Elves... pleasure.
1. Chapter 1: Newcomers

Disclaimer: I do not own ElfQuest.

This takes place a few months after Cutter and Leetah join. Also, Rayek did not leave the village.

"blah" means talking. **blah** means Sending.

Elves gather in the village of the Sun Folk. The Daystar is just rising, and the wolf-riders are weary. They go to the caves for sleep during the day.

_Meanwhile…_ **Not much longer brother. We need rest… food. Dustpetal can't take this heat much longer!**

**I know sister. Ruffleroot is losing speed. HighOnes help us if we don't find shelter, food, and water soon!**

The Elves, one maiden, one warrior, race on their wolves through the desert land. Their only comfort is the Sending they share, as they dare not speak and dry out their throats more.

The older one, the male, has long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, which, tied at the base of his neck, hangs down and brushes his blistered back. His eyes are big and sharp green- much like his mother's. He wears no shirt, his skin is pale, though red from heat. He has but brown leather pants. He is slightly taller than Cutter, blood of ten chiefs, but somehow his face… echoes Cutter's. He rides a worn-out dark brown wolf with sharp yellow eyes- Ruffleroot. Who is the strange Elf that looks like the renowned wolf chief?

Pacing slightly behind him and Ruffleroot is the maiden. She is four turns-of-the-seasons younger than her brother. Her hair, which is long and wavy gold, mimics her late mother's just as her brother's eyes do. Her eyes however, look like the eyes of neither parents- but are the icy cold blue fires that are the same as Cutter's. She, while slightly shorter than her brother, is also paler. She wears but a brown fur-dress that is too small for her. While she has well toned muscles like her brother, she is skinny, like him, underfed for many, many turns-of-the-seasons. She wears a circlet of pale blue stones like a tiara on her head, and they shimmer in the light, making them look like small stars.

She is a beauty to behold, an Elf unlike any of the Sun Folk, and even some wolf-riders have not seen one for many turns-of-the-seasons. Not since the late chieftess to Bearclaw's chief, Joyleaf, died. And to some only a small memory of the poor cub that was, as told by Bearclaw, murdered with another at the age of three turns-of-the-seasons.

She rides a wolf with fur that is tan-gray, with sharp brown eyes, but beautiful. This is Dustpetal. Who is this fair maiden whose eyes are the same as the wolf chief's?

This pair of siblings has been running through the desert for nearly a week. Their death weighs near on them if they do not get water soon. They stumble, nearly by luck, as they are both barely conscious, on the safe haven that the Sun Folk, and now wolfriders, dwells in.

Many of the Sun Folk come out to greet the strange newcomers, including the Sun-toucher and Savah. The mother of memory glances with pity at the two young Elves as brother and sister brace each other with trembling arms as they stand, both swooning with their wolf-friends near their legs to keep them up.

Wrapped in each others' arms Savah hears the musical words float from the maiden's mouth, "Steady my brother." And the replied, "I say the same for you sister." Some wolf-riders gather at the noise.

A fair maiden walks up to them both, and says, "Oh, these poor kitlings! The dears! They are dehydrated and starving, and…" she pauses, "the maiden, her heart… so weak? And her brother, as it seems, his leg, crippled? By birth! I cannot… could never… heal…"

Both Elves look up at her, and the brother says, while supporting himself and his sister, while taking in the view of Sun Folk and wolfriders alike, "You need not pity me and my younger sister. I see those among you… slightly familiar, after all these years. But please, we beg you, spare us!" his voice rasps and he coughs, leaving his sister to pick up, "My brother and I, please forgive us, we need care. Our wolves- Dustpetal and Ruffleroot"

A collective gasp and wary yet delighted glances went up between the older wolfriders, Clearbrook clapped her hand to her mouth, eyes shining with tears, Strongbow's mouth hung open, and Treestump looked as though he could faint, "need nourishment. As do we! Wait, I'm sorry, where are our manners brother?

"I am Starblossom, and my brother is Wolftooth, and we have the blood of ten chiefs of the wolfriders flowing in our veins."


	2. Chapter 2: Their Story

Disclaimer: I do not own ElfQuest.

This takes place a few months after Cutter and Leetah join. Also, Rayek did not leave the village.

"blah" means talking. **blah** means Sending.

...

"Our story, as some of you know," she said, glancing daggers at the wolf-riders, all but it seemed, Cutter, were there, "is not what it seems. You all, wolf-riders, heard from Bear-claw that some mangy human killed me and my brother, Wolf-tooth.

"As you see, this was a lie. Bear-claw, my father, _our_ father, was embarrassed at his own cubs' weakness. For it was known, through the Holt, that Wolf-tooth was born lame and I was born with a frail and unsteady heart.

"Bear-claw saw neither of us fit to be the next chief. He waited. When our last brother, sweet whelp whose soul name is the only I know, for he had not taken a name yet, was born, father had a decision to make.

"For a whole cycle of the mother-moon, he and mother, Joy-leaf, hunted every night. Wolf-tooth was seven turns-of-the-seasons. I was but only three. There was one other child-Elf, who was a turn-of-the-season older than Wolf-tooth… I forget his name. An orphan, I think."

Sky-wise went pink at the mention of him, he _knew_ it was him, "But every night for that moon-cycle that mother and father was gone, for Wolf-tooth slept early, I rocked and sang the whelp to sleep, his head on my chest, even though I was so young, being only three. Mother trusted me with him always. For that time, _I_ was his mother more than Joy-leaf. But, of course, when that time passed, father realized that there was nothing wrong with his youngest cub. He knew that, of course, Wolf-tooth would get the title of Chief, and I if not him, and thought that the tribe would be better if the new whelp was chief. So he took us out on his wolf one day, with our little cubs trotting with us. I had not known why I had gotten Dust-petal so young. I never believed our father could do what he… did.

"He stopped far from Holt, through many paths. He put me and Wolf-tooth down on a rock, and said, his face grim, 'You two are not fit to be chief. Your younger brother shall carry on the blood of ten chiefs! I banish you from the pack- the wolf-riders tribe. Joy-leaf knows not of this. No Elf must know! You two would be too weak to lead! I curse you both!' I know not of the curse, from memory, 'If you ever _dare_ come back to challenge your brother, know this: you will lose. You are both too weak.'

"Father knew not what powers Wolf-tooth and I were growing. Magic, they said. Mother saw it. But how could she tell? She was only partly right. I got magic. But Wolf-tooth," she smiled, nudging her brother, "he is stronger than any warrior! Faster! But most importantly, smarter! My magic was this-"

Star-blossom winked up at the wolf-riders, "I was a healer- like Rain! But I was better… and stranger. I could sense the troubles of a healer more specifically than he did. I even had a sense that told me if something was wrong in the Holt, like rotten or poisonous food, dangerous animals aiming for unwary, even secret injuries and illnesses- if they were great- I could sense! Mister 'big-on-words' here calls it 'Trouble Sense' because if it happens, I'll go into a trance saying, 'Trouble! Trouble! Bad trouble!' Now,"

Star-blossom stopped her joyful face suddenly serious, "I must find Bear-claw. Tell him I don't blame him. Ask him to come back. Give us another chance…"

Suddenly everyone's faces turned solemn. The wolf-riders had secretly told Leetah of the death of Bear-claw and Joy-leaf, and she had told all of the Sun Folk.

Star-blossom, her eyes shining with anxiety, walked forward on trembling legs, "Where is my father? Bear-claw, blood of nine chiefs?"

She was given no answer. Tears fell quickly down her cheeks and fear filled the eyes of Wolf-tooth. Suddenly Star-blossom crumpled to the ground, giving everyone a shock.

Leetah ran towards her, but Wolf-tooth, despite his being crippled, reached her faster, and he growled, "Stay away from her. She'll be fine. She just needs rest. Do you have a healer though?"

When Leetah raised her hand, he growled, "Good. Where is your den?"

Leetah trembled, "But… Wolf-tooth… I cannot heal wolf-riders anymore. Not well. We don't know why, but I can't! I'm of no use!"

Wolf-tooth was already marching towards where Leetah had pointed out her 'den', "No matter. She'll be okay. Just needs…" He took a deep breath and Sent, **Can't talk. Need to rest…** He barely made it in before he collapsed too, their wolves panting and following him.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble Sense

Disclaimer: I do not own ElfQuest.

This takes place a few months after Cutter and Leetah join. Also, Rayek did not leave the village.

"blah" means talking. **blah** means Sending.

...

For a day, the Sun Folk, and many wolf-riders, took turns feeding and watering the unconscious siblings. The only one who knew not of their arrival was the one who would be the best knowing- Cutter. No one had been able to find the right words and bring it up. He was out hunting or sleeping most of the time anyways.

Tree-stump was one of the more frequent visitors to the new ones- for he was Joy-leaf's brother.

Near evening on that day, Wolf-tooth woke up while Tree-stump was in there, and they were all alone with Leetah.

Wolf-tooth felt as though his head was stuffed with fog. He groaned and sat up, feeling the cold body of Star-blossom next to him.

He cleared his throat, "Leetah, I believe, will you tell me how we are?"

She nodded and smiled, "You're both going to be fine. But I wouldn't move or overexert yourselves, or else you may pass out again."

Wolf-tooth nodded eagerly, "Yes. Okay. Did you know that not only are Star-blossom and I sister and brother, but our souls are too? It's been a great system in the forest to know- feel- if the other's hurt."

Tree-stump smiled and nearly crushed Wolf-tooth with a bear-hug, "Oh cub! You're alive! Alive! Praise the High Ones! You and your lovely sister!" He let him go, and smiled crazily.

Leetah scolded him, "Oh, Tree-stump, you'll scare him!"

But their attention was diverted as a low moan escaped Star-blossom. She looked around and said, sleepily, "Oh, Tree-stump! Good to see you!"

But then she froze, and her eyes turned a dazzling white, and she whispered roughly, "Trouble. Trouble. Near… bad trouble! I see…"

Wolf-tooth grabbed his sister's shoulders and shook them, "Tell me Star-blossom, and tell us what you see! Describe it!"

Star-blossom gave the slightest nod and seemed to regain control of her trance, her eyes still shining, "I see… figures. Two. Near caves. Only two. Both male Elves. Wolf-riders by the smell of it."

Tree-stump eyes the outside warily, "I can't see anything!"

Star-blossom smirked, "I didn't think you'd be able to- they're just out of our sight here. All of the other wolf-riders have left their dens to join down here. Both are young… about Wolf-tooth's and my age I'd bet. Odd. I smell blood… and it smells like my own… but different… dirty even. One clutches at his side, grimacing. The other looks worried- tears in his eyes as the other kneels, breath coming in a gasp at sudden pain."

"Describe them!" Wolf-tooth said breathlessly, so Star-blossom continued.

"The healthy one… hair like frost. Concerned, gray eyes. The blood is not on him. He wears an odd rock about his neck. His voice is worried as he asks the other to stand… the other. The other has longer, white-blond hair. It is his blood that smells like mine. It slowly oozes from a deep cut on his side… no, not a cut, a bite. And blood should not ooze, it should flow. That is not right. A warning… maybe. The hurt one slowly stands, and the frost-haired one leads him down slowly. Frost says, 'Come on… you can make it… please make it.' He ends in a whisper. He is frightened. He Sends a desperate plea to his friend… which I shall not repeat. It contains a soul-name. One that I… know. The soul-name of… never mind. Another puzzle for later. The hurt one stumbles and falls to the ground, on his knees. He is covered in a cold sweat, and very pale. Frosty one wolf-Sends to 'Star-jumper'. Puts the injured on the wolf… nearing sight of villagers… They'll be here soon."


	4. Chapter 4: Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own ElfQuest.

This takes place a few months after Cutter and Leetah join. Also, Rayek did not leave the village.

"blah" means talking. **blah** means Sending.

Here you go Eva, thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for pointing out my past-present tense Comet, your like my own little helper. Oh wait, you already were...

...

Leetah tilted her head, "How do we know the child is right Tree-stump?"

Tree-stump's face went red, "I'd never doubt her! That's my sister's blood in her. She'd be right yet."

Wolf-tooth sighed at the bickering Elves and said, "You'll find out if she's right soon enough Leetah."

Star-blossom shuddered and her eyes went back to normal, "They'll be here soon."

"But," Leetah stuttered, "I can't heal wolf-riders anymore! And I don't know why!"

Star-blossom smiled gently at Leetah, "But _I_ can only heal _wolf-riders_, we have no conflict there."

Leetah nodded, and Sky-wise flew in on Star-jumper with Cutter on the wolf's back. Sky-wise looked straight at Leetah and cried "Look, Leetah, I know you can't heal wolf-riders, but you have to try! I don't know what's wrong with-"

He stopped, seeing that Star-blossom had already gently picked up his chief and laid him where she had been sleeping. She then walked back up to him and, looking from the ground up, said, "Thank you…" her eyes met his, and she said, "…Sky-wise."

Meanwhile Sky-wise looked as though some troll had claimed to be his mother. His brow furrowed, and he thought, "I never told Sia my name… _Sia_?"

He had recognized Star-blossom, finding her soul-name, Sia, but if she'd recognized him, the only thing she let slip was his given name. He shook his head out of thoughts as Star-blossom knelt beside the still figure, moving her hands along his chest and head, Tree-stump left to tell the other wolf-riders, and Leetah said, "What's wrong with Tam?"

But then she recovered and said softly, "I mean, Star-blossom said you knew his soul-name. If you don't then I'm sorry for saying it."

Star-blossom smiled faintly as she looked Cutter over, "No harm done Leetah. Then you are his life-mate? I sensed you were a life-bearer. And that also means… it's him. And he'd be chief now I guess. He certainly grew up strong. Wolf-tooth and I know his soul-name to be 'Tam' because I found it in his mind when he was a whelp. I told Wolf-tooth later when we left, so we always had a part of him. And of course I know Wolf-tooth's soul-name, being him my soul's brother too. I only know those three. But why do you speak of it openly in front of Sky-wise?"

Leetah shrugged, "Because I may. Sky-wise and Cutter are like you and Wolf-tooth. Soul-brothers. He knows Cutter's true name to be Tam."

Sky-wise felt his heart drop when Star-blossom said she only knew three soul-names. Then what had happened? Had she been separated from other Elves so long she had trouble with recognition? Why did she learn his given name instead?

Suddenly Star-blossom sighed, and rested her head on his chest, "Not very good. It was a snake that bit him. A poisonous one. The poison's been in his system for a day or two. I'd say he's got about ten minutes before the poison reaches his heart and kills him. Such worked-in poison I can't heal unless I… you know Wolf-tooth. Won't say it. But he needs to be awake. I can do that…"

She lay down next to him, her lips right by his ear, and sang, "Red willow… cubs swinging from Father-tree. Red willow… warriors on a hunt. Red willow… and here we stay in the light of night, watching all the pretty leaves twirl 'round, to the ground. Red willow… lay down your head little one, see the stars there, when you wake brother and I'll be there… Red willow."

Wolf-tooth's mouth hung open, "You plan to wake him with a lullaby? Really?"

Star-blossom smiled and sat up, over Cutter, as he stirred, "A song you've only heard when you were very tiny? Yes. It'll be good for him to hear the 'Red Willow' song again. I was going for a shock from the past."

Then Cutter's eyes opened, and he whispered, "I must be dead. I see Joy-leaf… and hear Star-blossom. But then why do I see…" he looked around and saw Leetah, and Sky-wise. He took in a painful breath.

Star-blossom stroked the side of his face and Wolf-tooth knelt on the other side of him, "Hey little one, shh. It is me, alive, Star-blossom. And Wolf-tooth. We'll explain later. You still live. But… just be quiet."

She looked up, and said softly, "Do you trust me?"

Leetah, angry at her dallying, shrieked, "You only have a minute!"

But Star-blossom does not move until Cutter made an almost imperceptible nod. She leaned down, placing one hand over his heart while another on his head.

She took a deep breath, knowing time is running low.

Wolf-tooth started blowing soft bird calls through his hands, like owl hoots and other sounds.

Star-blossom's hands started to glow with a soft blue-gold light, and she began.

...

In response to a review: (Guest) Yes, the three names are Wolftooth's (Dar) Cutter's (Tam) and her own (Sia). Poor Skywise...


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepy Elves

Disclaimer: I do not own ElfQuest.

This takes place a few months after Cutter and Leetah join. Also, Rayek did not leave the village.

"blah" means talking. **blah** means Sending.

If you ask any questions, my lovely reviewers, they shall be answered in said chapter you reviewed to. :) Enjoy!

...

Leetah weeps as she is sure Star-blossom waited too long. She had already admitted that her healing wouldn't work, so what could she be doing? Simply delaying death? And what good would that do?

The stargazer, Sky-wise, watches with admiration at not his soul-brother, but Star-blossom. Did she recognize him, and if so, why didn't she say anything? He didn't dare speak her soul-name in front of Leetah, for he was sure that if he did, she'd use it against her. And, something that puzzled both nervous Elves, why was Wolf-tooth making forest noises?

It was late into the dark of twilight, and many wolf-riders had abandoned their folly and come to watch the three last ties to the chief Bear-claw. Most were nodding off in anticipation ebbing. It was near dawn when a slight moan escaped Star-blossom and she keeled over, lying next to Cutter. Wolf-tooth swooned as well, falling on the other side. The two loud thumps woke most that had fallen asleep.

That did not include the anxious Sky-wise, who had been riding out in terror the fate of Cutter. He stepped forward when the three were all unconscious and did an open Send, **Star-blossom! Wolf-tooth! Cutter! Are… are… you all alright?**

A very faint Send came from Star-blossom, for Sky-wise alone,**Do not worry stargazer, Tam will live…** in response, an open Send from a frightened Red-lance, **But… what did Star-blossom do?** was heard and answered by a somewhat stronger yet still unconscious Wolf-tooth, **She… _glorious_ child, gave him her heart. Heart's life, really. It's the special something we were hiding from you all earlier. She gives of part of her life force, feeding it spoonful-by-spoonful to the one who needs it. Leaves her awfully weak though, didn't think that Leetah would approve much. Actually, healing the cub probably would have killed her. She's amazing though; it's hard to knock her down when saving anyone… especially someone she loves. The good news is she's alive, I feel it, and that life force, with rest, is always coming back full strength. You need not worry…**

Tree-stump started to walk forward and pick up the prone figure of Star-blossom. But Sky-wise held out a hand, "No. Don't. It seems so… so right. The three children of Bear-claw and Joy-leaf, together at last. Whole. Alive. Besides, we shouldn't disturb any of them. If what Wolf-tooth said is true, and I do not doubt him, Star-blossom and Cutter are too weak to be moved without… hurting them. They're fragile. And I think Wolf-tooth gives Star-blossom… comfort. We should leave them be. Or, at least, give them water. High-ones know they could use it."

Then he left. The others glanced nervously at the three sleeping siblings, and then Tree-stump growled, "Well? Did you not hear the stargazer? It isn't as if we can wait for the spirits of their dead parents to keep them alive! For those of you, who don't want to sleep, watch after them! They're the most precious Elves in our whole tribe as it is!"

He then stormed out to collect water with Sky-wise. Leetah, her wide eyes gazing at the ruffled wolf-riders (who were looking like a bunch of provoked wolves) ran out to help as well. They all filed out, Red-lance muttering, "Poor cubs, this isn't how they should have met!" and Pike yawned, "Who cares? They're here now! Alive! Let's catch some sleep now, will ya?"

Leaving the three weak figures lying together, waiting for Sky-wise, Tree-stump, and Leetah to return.


	6. Chapter 6: Waking Up

Disclaimer: I do not own ElfQuest.

This takes place a few months after Cutter and Leetah join. Also, Rayek did not leave the village.

"blah" means talking. **blah** means Sending.

If you ask any questions, my lovely reviewers, they shall be answered in said chapter you reviewed to. :) Enjoy!

...

"Ooohhhh." Wolf-tooth groaned, sitting up. It was light out. Two days had passed since he and his sister, Star-blossom, had helped Cutter live. He had not woken the whole time, sharing the same unconscious fate as his sister for disobeying Leetah.

A slight moan escaped Cutter's lips beside him. Wolf-tooth turned to him. Cutter's eyes were slits, he was just waking up. Wolf-tooth noticed the garment Cutter had been wearing was gone – and so were his clothes too. He turned his head quickly, and saw that Cutter's fur vest was hanging a little ways away… but not his clothes.

"Brother?" came the soft voice. Wolf-tooth swiveled back around, ignoring the pain in his head, "Yes Tam?"

Cutter sat up, "My soul-name… yes. Sia told you,_ didn't_ she? When I was a whelp, she found my soul-name, and offered hers and yours in return, right _Dar_? Said she wanted one last thing of me before she left. While I slept I had Send-dreams from Sia, about what father did. I – I _can't_ believe it."

"Believe it cub," was Wolf-tooth's only response.

A faint hiss escaped into the room, making both Elves jump. "Talking about soul-names are you? _Dar_? _Tam_?" "_Sia_!" Cutter exclaimed, turning and trapping his frail sister in a bear hug.

Alarm flashed through Wolf-tooth's mind, "Whoa! Gentle wolf-_chief_! You know how frail Sia is!"

Cutter let Star-blossom go and she gasped for breath, her hand massaging her temples. Cutter looked down, "I… I do. I haven't forgotten the scare I had when Tree-stump would tell old stories about you guys at howls. The story was that a human killed you both when you both went hunting alone with father. The gruesomeness of it all! I couldn't believe that Bear-claw was helpless to save you – either of you – and bring at least one of you back to the Holt, alive. Now I know better. Uh… hrm… Star-blossom… Wolf-tooth…"

Star-blossom turned a puzzled face towards Cutter, and Wolf-tooth looked away as he continued, "Where are your _clothes_?"


	7. Chapter 7: New Clothes

Disclaimer: I do not own ElfQuest.

This takes place a few months after Cutter and Leetah join. Also, Rayek did not leave the village.

"blah" means talking. **blah** means Sending.

If you ask any questions, my lovely reviewers, they shall be answered in said chapter you reviewed to. :) Enjoy!

**AN: This one is a little - just a little! - dirty. Heheheheheh...**

...

Star-blossom looked down, jumped, and grabbed the blanket around her, "What happened? Where did they go?" she wailed.

Cutter stood, showing he still, at least, had pants, and did an open Send while Wolf-tooth grabbed another blanket and hid under it, **Ayooah! Wolf-riders, to me!**

Star-blossom let out a teasing shout from the blankets, "But Cutter, the long time away has made me and Wolf-tooth _modest_! Don't call them to admire our _nudity_!" Cutter laughed and pulled on his fur vest as the wolf-riders came in, smiling and yelling and cheering.

He raised New-Moon and his tribe silenced, "Welcome, wolf-riders! This is an amazing find! My brother and sister, thought to be dead, are alive and well, and here with us once more!" A mass of howls and cheers came up, "But it seems someone thought to play a trick on the new arrivals. Who stole their clothes?"

Pike started laughing and Sky-wise blushed when they saw glowing wolf eyes – one pair green, one pair blue – sparkle in darkness under the blankets.

Moon-shade, smiling, raised her hand, "Oh Cutter, had you seen the clothes, you'd've begged me to steal them. They were _old_ Cutter, and well worn. Not very pretty either. Why, Wolf-tooth didn't even have a _top_ and Star-blossom was _spilling_ out of her old _fur-dress_. And I don't believe all that fur would be comfortable in this heat, now _would_ it?"

Pike, still red, said, "She's got a point ya know. Guess they'll just have to wander _naked_ 'til Moon-shade makes them new clothes."

Sky-wise elbowed Cutter, his face burning red. Moon-shade flashed a knowing smile at Pike, "No need Pike, I've had plenty of time to make them new garments."

Pike, with an impish smile, snapped his fingers, "Darn."

Moon-shade clicked her fingers and brought out a hidden trove of the clothing, "Now, Wolf-tooth, Star-blossom, I know you're shy, but come on. Let's get these fitted."

She walked over to Wolf-tooth's hidden figure, grabbed his arm, and dragged him out. She then did the same for Star-blossom, and dragged them outside and into a different hut, telling them to ignore the shocked looks from villagers.

Sky-wise was a whole new shade of red, and his heart was filled with nearly overwhelming _longing_. He spaced out. He only returned to his mind when Cutter walked over to him and said, "Stop staring out there like a moony she-wolf, they're coming back now." He clapped him hard on his back.

Sky-wise nearly stumbled, but looked out as Moon-shade, still with a death grip on Wolf-tooth's and Star-blossom's wrists, led them back in. Wolf-tooth wore what looked like something half-vest-half-poncho, shimmering fabric, strung of veils. His pants were black leather, loose around the ankles. He wore thick hide boots, a dark muddy brown. He had leafy vines with flowers budding on them twirled through his long hair, and a silver chain with golden flowers on it tight around his neck.

Star-blossom still had her circlet in her hair and a gold ring around her neck now, like Cutter. She wore a sleeveless purple shirt, two straps twining around her neck, with a low back, showing a strip of muscled stomach. She wore a shimmering blue-silver skirt, with dark almost-black purple leather leggings under it. She wore golden sandals twisted up her ankles, and a silvery sash was tied around her waist.

Many 'oohs' and 'aahs' came up from the wolf-riders, this was Moon-shade's most beautiful tanning job yet!

Tree-stump, smiling as proudly as if it were Dew-shine in the fine leathers, walked up slowly and wrapped the two in a tight bear hug, "Ah, you are both flowering buds of the forest! To have you _both_ back is a blessing! Shall we not go out into the day-star together, as a full tribe once more?"

Star-blossom and Wolf-tooth, both smiling awkwardly at their Uncle's embrace, scan the eager faces of their fellow wolf-riders. Slowly, reluctantly, they both nod.

"AYOOAH!" yells Tree-stump, and, being swallowed into the group of their happy friends, the two are pulled outside.


	8. Chapter 8: Rayek

Disclaimer: I do not own ElfQuest.

This takes place a few months after Cutter and Leetah join. Also, Rayek did not leave the village.

"blah" means talking. **blah** means Sending.

If you ask any questions, my lovely reviewers, they shall be answered in said chapter you reviewed to. :) Enjoy!

**AN: Rayek... Oh, oh Rayek... This is about him, a bit... You'll see...**

...

They walk out into the gentle spring sunlight. It shines, for one reason or another, gentler today than most. Perhaps the Elves have earned a break from heat?

One mental cry seeks another's mind, **Tam! Oh, Tam, you and your siblings! You're all alive and well!** Leetah grabs Cutter and holds him to her. A slight tear runs down her cheek.

Starblossom heads for the well, dipping a shaky hand into the water. She pulls it up, and the water cupped in it, drinks it, and turns, smiling, expecting to see Wolf-tooth, to tell him that she's happy, finally, but instead sees a dark skinned Elf with hair as black as a raven's wing – Rayek.

Just behind him Starblossom spots a slightly annoyed looking Wolf-tooth swamped by some of the Sun Folk maidens who had seen Moonshade drag them out.

Rayek, whose eyes showed slight amazement, reached out and pulled Starblossom into his arms, wrapping her in a strong yet gentle hug. A tear slides down his cheek and falls, cold, onto Starblossom's shoulder, "Such a beautiful girl… maiden. Like… like your power is the beauty of a High-one's spirit! I can feel magic within you… You are a healer like my lost love! Your beauty is so pure… and the wolf-blood I sense is made up for with your magic! Tell me, sweet Elf, where did you come from?"

Skywise sees this and is not amused. **Tam!** he calls out in Send, **Tam, Rayek is _flirting_ with Si- Starblossom! He's got her too close for comfort, if ya know what I mean.**

Meanwhile, Starblossom is just as unhappy and disgruntled as Skywise, **DAR! Dar, someone is _too_ close to me! I don't know him, and he's making me uncomfortable!** All Starblossom can do is to shriek out mentally while smiling up at Rayek, trying not to be rude.

Cutter and Wolftooth get the message at the same time, and both navigate their way over. But Wolftooth is faster, "What's your deal brown-skin? Lay off my sister! Can't you see she doesn't like it?!"

Cutter, who comes up a second later, growls, "Rayek! Heave off! Go cuddle some other girl, why don't you, just leave her alone!" _"And Leetah…"_ he silently thinks, baring his teeth up at Rayek.

To the Sun Folk, they don't mind or acknowledge the never ending quarrels between these two, and this is no different. But to the wolf-riders, this is entertainment as their chief and would've-been-chief snarl up at their least favorite of the Sun Folk, Rayek, for playing with Starblossom.

But Rayek, still holding Starblossom quietly pressed up against him, so only a side of her confused face can be seen, says, "Oh, but Cutter, isn't my love Leetah _enough_ for you? I'd say you should want me to move on and stop pursuing _her_, even if she _is_ carrying_ your_ cub! She still _loves_ me. Don't you think we'd be a step closer to friendship and kindliness if _I_ love a wolf-rider? I can smell her wolf blood in her. Reminds me of _someone's_… And to you, the other newcomer, what say have_ you_ in _my_ affairs? _Our_ affairs, if she has it."

Cutter growled again, "He has _all_ the say he wishes, as do _I_! Leetah is enough as my_ life-mate_, but until recently I thought nearly every blood-member of my family was _dead_! You have no right to take my _only_ sister from me! And Wolftooth here's my brother, and would have been _chief _if it wasn't for… something! Wolftooth has more say in this than you do, as Starblossom's brother in blood _and _soul! Why do you try and pick fights with _us_? You'll _always_ lose!"

By now, many wolf-riders had started taunts and shouting.

Rayek's eyes flashed disgust and regret, and held Starblossom out from him, hands on her shoulders, "Is it true, fair one? Is this _barbarian_ – who you are not – your _brother_?"

Starblossom, her eyes – which are twins of Cutter's – ablaze, slaps Rayek, and shouts, "I hear you've had quarrel with the cub," she said, flicking her head back towards Cutter, "and now you're picking fights with _both_ of my brothers? You've got gall Rayek. Haven't you ever heard the saying, choose an unwilling she-wolf, and her brothers bite back? You'd heed well to remember that, be it you pursue a girl with brothers – younger or older, or in this case, _both_! Why don't you give us a challenge – against all of us – to see how tough we really are?"

She leans closer, so that Rayek can see the likeness of her eyes and Cutter's, and so he can see her fangs – bared and ready to bite.

She breathes words, which – to Rayek – even smells sweet, "I dare you."

...

**AN: Oh, Rayek... Can't have Leetah, so you try and take Starblossom? Fiesty... Child of the desert indeed...**


	9. Chapter 9: Drinking Game

Disclaimer: I do not own ElfQuest.

This takes place a few months after Cutter and Leetah join. Also, Rayek did not leave the village.

"blah" means talking. **blah** means Sending.

**AN: Sorry if Cutter and Rayek are a little OOC in this one ;)**

...

A small circular table is placed in the middle of the village. On one side sits a haughty Rayek, smiling at Star-blossom, who turns away. On the other side sits the three with the blood of ten chiefs in this order: Wolf-tooth, Cutter, and Star-blossom.

Wolf-riders, and some Sun Folk, watch gleefully, making bets on what the contest is, until Pike comes out.

Pike, smiling like a loon, pushes two huge barrels into the clearing, and places a fancy glass in front of each Elf, then stands back and talks to the crowd, "Warriors, healers, tree-shapers, life-bearers alike! Welcome to the game of the day! Star-blossom challenged Rayek to a match with her brothers – anything Rayek wanted. So this _overconfident oaf _here – not that I'm takin' any sides – chose to question the _blood_ that runs through our chief-cubs' veins! That's right everyone – Rayek questioned their ability to stomach _dream-berry wine_! The nerve! These are _Bear-claw's_ cubs! Now, the challenge is as follows: They each start with a full glass of wine. Nightfall will be keeping fair track of how many glasses they've each downed! If you faint, you're _out_! If you leave, you're _out_! If you puke, you're _out_! If you surrender, well, you've surrendered! It goes on 'til either Rayek surrenders or our lot does!"

Pike then ran about, filling each glass with a purple drink. Nobody hears Star-blossom's last Send, **Wolf-tooth, you sure you can do this?**

**No…** Wolf-tooth takes a slight sniff as Pike pours his glass, then stands up, and walks away, leaving an open Send, **I give up… I don't think this'd be good for me.**

Pike, smiling, raises the full glass in a toast, "Oh, okay, well then. I'll just take this beauty." He downs the glass in a gulp, and says, "Glasses ready?" Each raises a glass, "BEGIN!"

Cutter and Star-blossom, with the dream-berry wine practically in their veins, drink quickly, downing three glasses each before Rayek even gets used to the taste and affect it has.

Now the watchers are full of bets, nearly everyone betting on Cutter, who has proven dream-berries do not sway him easily. They don't know about either Rayek or Star-blossom, for while Rayek is unused to dream-berries in the first place, Star-blossom had never – not even as a cub back in the Holt – shown interest in her father's passion.

But Rayek soon catches up to Cutter, who, at his twentieth glass, has started to slow down.

A conversation starts up, with Rayek, as he downs his twenty-third glass, "Fair Star-blossom, -hic- it is not a maidens place to be drinking wine so heavily!" Star-blossom just smiled, downing her twenty-eighth glass.

The dream-berry is starting to have visible effects on the drinkers – Cutter is now red in the face, and smiling, bleary eyed, at Rayek, hiccupping every-so-often, and slurring the words when they do come out.

Rayek is even red in the face, and hiccups slightly, and smiled crazily at Star-blossom, even though she glares daggers at him.

Though slightly pink, Star-blossom offers only a daring smile, seemingly as if the dream-berries have no effect on her at all.

Rayek and Cutter, now on pace while Star-blossom is still far ahead, down their thirtieth glass – and Cutter slumps onto Star-blossom's shoulder.

A few gasps and shocked mutters ripple through out the watchers as Star-blossom drapes her arm around Cutter's shoulder's and starts to glow.

Leetah looks down at Sky-wise, "I thought Cutter could do better than that. Rayek'll probably win now… if _Cutter_ can't hold thirty glasses, _Star-blossom_ won't hold much more."

Sky-wise's eyes flash with challenge, "_Oh_, is that_ so_? _I_ believe that _Rayek_ can't do it! Star-blossom has dream-berry wine in her _veins_! These are Rayek's first _mouthfuls_! My bet's that it'll intoxicate him overload soon… as long as Star-blossom holds out!" he laughs.

Rayek drinks faster – and gets sloppier. Soon, upon his forty-fifth glass, Rayek bursts into a desert song.

Star-blossom, who is now red in the face, giggles, holding up a glass, and, in a sing-song voice, says "Oh, Rayek! You're losing it!" She sips it slowly, as if allowing him to catch up.

Wolf-tooth had returned a few minutes back to watch, and once Cutter woke, no longer intoxicated, he joined him. They both watch, enthralled, as they both down their forty-ninth glass together.

As Rayek holds his glass up, he says, "Ya see? If I can't have me Leetah, I'll jus get a Star… bloom." He pours the wine into his mouth, but it dribbles out of his mouth as he doubles over, moaning and clutching his stomach.

Pike, now excited stands and shouts to the crowd, "That's it! Rayek can't hold his wine! If Star-blossom can drink – and keep down – her fiftieth glass, it'll be over!"

So Star-blossom, holding her fiftieth glass, stands on her stool and turns to face her tribe-mates, "I'm not proud of everything he's done. I doubt you all are too. But even though he's had his bad times – and he did have _bad_ times – he is still my father. A toast, to Bear-claw!"

She raised her glass and drank the cup, wiped her mouth, and said, "And to my brothers, remember no matter how long everyone says that a maiden can't hold the wine she makes, we'll hold it longer than the males if we must! Ayooah!" she let out a cheer.

The challenge had been won for the wolf-riders, and Rayek had been shamed. As they all swarmed her while she wiped out the intoxication, she nudged Leetah and whispered "He may want to get that all out of his system."

And Leetah, with a smile, went to heal Rayek, knowing, for once it seemed, Sky-wise was right.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own ElfQuest.

This takes place a few months after Cutter and Leetah join. Also, Rayek did not leave the village.

"blah" means talking. **blah** means Sending.

...

The sun went about its day. Soon, the sun was setting. The wolfriders' eyes would glow in the dark... if not for – the mischievous villagers.

Wolftooth and Starblossom had been welcomed into the furthest back cave, where Cutter had recently slept alone with Skywise, as Leetah wouldn't sleep there. But the two had not noticed when the soul-brothers left – as did the rest of the others.

The Sun Folk, with some persuasion from the wolf-riders, were throwing a festival for the arrival of Starblossom and Wolftooth. But of course, they didn't know how the two young Elves would react, but they assumed it would be fine. Besides, when had Cutter, Joyleaf, or High-Ones forbid Bearclaw, ever turn a party down?

When it was all set up, Skywise and Cutter snuck back up to the caves, while everyone in the village gathered. And really, it was everyone. Even baby Wing couldn't get out of this.

Cutter and Skywise both pulled back the blanket which they were sleeping under. "OOWWOOO!" Howled Cutter, startling them both awake.

"Mmrff… waz that? Starblossum?" Wolftooth yawned.

"I dunno Wolftooth… AAAIIYYYEEE!" Skywise grabbed her from behind, and Cutter did the same for Wolf-tooth.

Meanwhile, down in the village… "…AAAIIYYYEEE!..." Treestump and Redlance look up at the mountain.

"So…" Redlance sighed, "What was this plan of theirs?"

Treestump chuckled as the sound of a heated fight broke out, "The cubs think that they'll get their cave-mates down here by force…" "OW!" "…and that'll be Wolf-tooth biting Cutter in the thigh."

"So… it's quiet again… they've given up and decided to get them down by telling them that Dewshine needs their help, as in plan 'B'?" "Yes, cub."

"OUCH! !$#"

"What'd that be Treestump?" "That would be Wolftooth biting Cutter again for scaring Starblossom," "AAIIYEE!" "…and that would be Starblossom stamping on Skywise's foot for frightening Wolftooth… and probably for waking them up."

The two Elves laughed as sounds of an argument broke out. Then a Send pierced Treestump's mind, **Treestump, we've convinced them to come down. I've not convinced Starblossom to heal the deep wound that Wolftooth gave me… Bearclaw named him appropriately, it seems. Get Scouter to look out for us, so we can surprise them.**

"AYE! Scouter!" Scouter runs up, looking tired but happy.

Treestump nods appreciatively at his speed, "Ah, cub, keep an eye on the cave entrance. Cutter wants you to warn us if you see them come out, so we can hide." Scouter nods, and sits, eyes pinpointed on the cave.

A few minutes later, he lets out a sharp whistle, and a Send **Aye, down everyone, they're coming!** They all hide in the dark, so that even Star-blossom's and Wolf-tooth's keen Elf eyes can't see them.

As they near, they hear voices, "What does Dewshine need, exactly, in the _beginning of night_!" "Yes brother, we're _tired_. We've just awoken today!"

A slight mumbled voice spoke, "I'm starting to regret healing you…" "You should be careful Cutter, they're your siblings, they've got the same foul disposition as you and – _here's_ a scary thought – they _think_ like you! What makes _you_ tick makes _them_ tick!"

"Skywise, you never stop ceasing to both terrify me and awe me, and I think I admire you for it." "You _better_, I've saved your skin on several occasions… just think about how my life would be if Bear-claw wanted me to help all _three_ of you out? Oh, my head… hurts with the thought of it… squealing cubs… _three_! Surely Wolftooth'd help me steal a few dream-berries now and then, but what about you Starblossom? You'd look up to me and moon at me even more than Cutter did! And I'd be easier on you too. You do seem the _nicest_…" "And she just nearly broke your foot!"

They neared the party, and everyone yelled various things, jumping from their hiding spots. The look of imminent terror on Starblossom's and Wolftooth's faces were drowned out in the crowd of all of the Elves there… even Rayek came.

To Elves that have been separated from even their _small_ tribe, living on their own, seeing so many at once is… unexpected and unwelcome. "AAIIYEEE!" "OOWWOOOO!"

Starblossom's response to this is a bloodcurdling shriek, and Wolftooth's response to that is to call for help. Ruffleroot and Dustpetal charge down, and both Elves jump onto their backs, high-tailing it for the Bridge of Destiny it seems.

"So…" came a soft voice from Pike, "that didn't go like we expected…"

**Come on Fahr.** Sent Cutter, motioning for the rest to stay, **we'll get them…**

But Moon-shade spoke up first, "Wait Cutter! No more tricks, poor cubs, we hadn't thought! A surprise being everyone here jumping out, when all these two remember is only having each other? It'd be like as a surprise, leading you out onto the middle of the Bridge of Destiny, and waiting below it for you to come down Cutter! Poor, dear, cubs, we should've eased 'em into life here first. Tell 'em what we're doing Cutter, it'll help."

Cutter nods silently, and rides with Skywise to the Bridge of Destiny.


	11. Chapter 11: Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own ElfQuest.

**AN: This takes place a few months after Cutter and Leetah join. Also, Rayek did not leave the village. Also, this dance that takes place is highly unrealistic. I understand that. It was simply fun to write!**

**Lenalee lee 2: Thank you...?**

"blah" means talking. **blah** means Sending.

...

Huddled up on the Bridge of Destiny, Starblossom sobs in her brothers gentle arms. "There… there were so many Dar! Too many! I've… not seen so many… ever!" "Hush, Sia, it's okay now. We're far away from so much noise and Elves… we're alone." "AYOOAH!" "Never mind…"

They back into the shadows of a large rock next to the Bridge. Two pairs of eyes, one glowing gray, one glowing blue, appear on wolves in the deepening darkness. They recognized the eyes of Cutter and Skywise.

This made Wolftooth angry, "What do you _want_ with us!? We just wanted _rest_, and you had to go and scare us by bringing out so… so _many_ Elves! Haven't you done enough?"

They watched as they dismounted their wolves and moved toward the sound of Wolftooth's voice. Ruffleroot and Dustpetal growled as they neared their friends. Nightrunner and Starjumper growled in return.

Cutter and Skywise related to them what they had been planning. Starblossom wiped her eyes as the wolves growled again as they moved closer, "_Stop_ it Dustpetal! Well why didn't you _tell_ us? You should've known better. Now, if you wanted to welcome us, why couldn't we've done something quiet, like a stargazing party, with _no_ surprises?"

"_Yes, finally_, someone _understands_ me! Why couldn't we have done_ that_ Cutter?"

"Shut up Skywise, you aren't helping!"

This bickering continued until Starblossom and Wolftooth agreed to give the party a try, but with no surprises. They all ride down on their wolves – some more cautious now – and walk into the crowd of people.

At the sight of them, all of the Sun Folk cheer – but the wolf-riders know better. The looks on their faces show fear and look as if they are bracing themselves for something – much like the look their prey has when it knows it will die. When the cheering begins, both newcomers gasp and cling to their large ears, the noise paining them, as they had never heard so much. Not one of the Sun Folk – not even Leetah, who knows the ways of the wolf-riders – see their discomfort.

Dismounting their wolves, Wolftooth and Starblossom cling to each other. The stars are all out by the time they are settled in the party. Music kicks up, and Starblossom notices only Sun Folk dance. She, surrounded by many wolf-riders, makes a quizzical face at them. So does Wolftooth.

Redlance notices it first, "What is it cubs? What troubles you both now?"

Wolftooth smiles, seeing Starblossom do the same, "Do you all not dance?" They stand.

It is now Cutter's turn to look confused, "Wolf-riders don't dance." Many of his tribe members do not meet his eyes.

Starblossom tilts her head, "_Wolf-riders don't dance?_ What? Are you _nuts_ cub? Wolf-riders _love_ to dance! We do at howls, and important events! I remember the dance when _you_ were born Cutter! Joyleaf taught me and Wolftooth how to dance – and it has been one of our few treasured joys. But I guess ever since Joyleaf died, you haven't had the _gall_ to do it? Many a time I have heard Joyleaf whisper in my mind 'Steady, my cub. Show your joy of life! Dance!' whenever I was down. Can't any of you remember any of the dances?"

Many solemn eyes met hers, and she smiled, "Eh? No? Well, Wolftooth, we must keep the honor of the wolf-riders, no? Let's show them how to dance again!" many Sun Folk, overhearing them, cleared out the circle.

The circle was a large, flat, piece of land with a fire-pit in the middle, where they danced. Wolftooth and Starblossom, smiling, walked to opposite edges of the ring, and sat on their knees, sitting back on their heels. They put their hands on the ground, flat, in front of them, as if they were sitting wolves.

An open Send was sounded, **Listen, my friends, this is a dance with exquisite timing. Do not distract us once we start.**

"AYOOAH?" "AYOOAH!"

They both run forward, and leap over the fire. They turn, laughs on their faces, and run around the fire, pausing next to it as Wolftooth grabs Starblossom's hands and swings her in a dip. He twirls her, both still laughing, back to where he started. He pauses, holding her wrists just off the sandy ground, her strength and slight weight keeping her body straight in the air, legs and toes pointed up while the crowd watches, amazed at her agility.

Then, his legs apart, he swings her rigid body up, through his legs, then lets go as she goes up again. She soars like an arrow, straight over the fire, endlessly twirling like a corkscrew. Then they both crouch low, finger tips grazing sand, before springing straight up in the air. Both hug their knees, going up in a spinning ball, but while they can, on the ground, distinctly make out the shape of Wolftooth, Starblossom has gone too high out of their sight. They now are concerned for the safety of her.

Wolftooth lands, hands balancing him as he stands straight up on his hands. Suddenly, now, they see a small dot spinning madly and quickly to the ground. It is Starblossom, who seems like she will hit the ground so hard it will kill her instantly. When they begin to make out her face, she unfurls out of the ball-shape and plunges, like an arrow, down, her hands stretched out as far as they will go. Shrieks of terror go up in the watching crowd of Elves: they are sure she will die. A few more worried Elves start to push through the shocked crowd to try and catch Starblossom – they do not realize that is what Wolftooth is doing, standing there.

Starblossom's face show delight, not terror, as she knows it will not hurt, her landing. She grabs hold of Wolftooth's feet when near them, twists, and flips, landing softly on the ground, while Wolftooth jumps up to his feet. They grab hands and bow, panting and smiling.

Wild cheers break out, and some of the younger and more eager of both tribes race forth, asking for them to teach them how to do it.

Starblossom laughs, "Oh, no, we can't teach you that! Not unless you're experienced. But, now I hope, the wolf-riders will join us in easier, gentler dances?" The Sun Folk join in on her plead.

Finally, wolf-riders are coaxed out on the sand. Cutter is taken out by surprise by Leetah, Many girls swamp Skywise, who still isn't that keen on dancing, and Wolftooth and Starblossom twirl about in unison.

Finally, one of the girls beat the others, and drags a less-than-eager Skywise out. Skywise is torn, he wants to dance with Starblossom. So when he sees Wolftooth fling her out, and she twirls down an invisible line, he drops his partner's hands and grabs Starblossom when she pauses to turn, shoving the other girl at Wolftooth, "Time for a change in partners!"

Wolftooth, the girl, and Starblossom laugh, and Cutter smiles at the antic his soul-brother pulled.

When Skywise dips Starblossom and hesitates, she says, "You don't really _know_ how to dance, _do_ you?" His embarrassed smile answers her enough. She leans back up, and dips him just as Leetah dips Cutter, to which Cutter Sends, **So, Fahr, both of our partners here are leading us?** **Yes, Tam, it seems to be that way.**

After teaching a few simple dances, the party lasts long into the night, and well into the morning.


End file.
